


Love Is Relative

by Anonymous



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Babysitting, Bad Puns, Break Up, Deconstruction, Deliberate Badfic, F/F, Future Fic, Logan Is A Jerk, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Sitter/Charge Relationship, Stepsister Incest, Tax Fraud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Anne has been desiring someone for years. Will the breakup of the BSC finally give her the courage to admit it? R/R PLZ!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is Relative

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rubiconjane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubiconjane/gifts).



Ever since Mary Anne had met Dawn she'd had special feelings about girls, but she was always too afraid to admit it and confess her love. She hadn't even agreed to be Logan's girl, he'd just snapped her up and she'd gone with it because he was cute.

And then her dad married Dawn's mom, making them sisters. So Logan or no Logan it was a moot point. Her love for Dawn would never be. So she went through life, attached to Logan's arm as his trophy girlfriend and future wife. (He kept postponing their wedding day because of baseball.)

The BSC, on the other hand, continued to thrive until the club was shut down for tax evasion. That, and Stacey had been carrying on a love affair with former sitting charge Charlotte Johannsen and Mallory had eloped to Vegas with Jessi. Upon the club's breakup, Mary Anne finally grew a spine and kicked Logan to the curb.

"It's over! You've treated me like an object for years!" she cried.

"But Mary Anne, I can change! Just let me overcome my latest baseball problem!" he wailed.

"No! I am my own woman, Logan Bruno, and I don't even know what we had in common besides the BSC!" She slammed the door behind her and Logan sat outside whining for her to forgive him. Meanwhile, on Kristy's street she was going through a bitter breakup with Shannon Kilbourne.

"I can't believe you're the one who ratted us out, you ho!" Kristy said.

"You were evading taxes! That's illegal!" Shannon snapped back. Then the cops came and took Kristy away to prison because it was all her idea in the first place. Shannon and Logan found each other and ran off to Hollywood together, disavowing any and all knowledge of the BSC forevermore.

Meanwhile, that Abby girl and her sister Anna ran off somewhere but no one remembered Abby since she was some dumb latecomer. But this isn't about them, this is about Mary Anne and her forbidden love.

Free of Logan, Mary Anne decided she was strong now. Who cared if they were stepsisters? They weren't even living at home anymore, they were all in their 20s. She took a plane to California that night, packing up her entire apartment to take with her.

"Mary Anne!" Dawn greeted her at the airport, tanned and blonde and sexy as ever. Mary Anne's heart fluttered.

"Dawn..."

"Oh, Mary Anne, I'm so sorry about you and-"

"Shh." Mary Anne walked to her stepsister, embraced her, and pulled her in for a kiss. At that moment, everything fell into place and life was perfect for everyone. Well, except Kristy. And Claudia, who never found love because no one wanted to put up with her bad spelling. But Mary Anne and Dawn were together forever and adopted kids and raised a garden.

**Author's Note:**

> This is obviously a deconstruction of "friends forever". Come on, friendships you make in your teens obviously have to fall apart when you get older. It's the law! Whoever heard of putting time and effort in to make things last? It's so unrealistic. Also, Logan sucks.


End file.
